


that secret that we know (that we don't know how to tell)

by beau



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beau/pseuds/beau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here comes a feeling nico thought he'd forgotten</p>
            </blockquote>





	that secret that we know (that we don't know how to tell)

hazel breaks up with frank a little after they get back to camp jupiter. nico catches himself smirking for the rest of the week.

 

he's not sure why.

* * *

 

in actuality, it's a little more than a week because he realizes that the only time he stopped smiling was when percy asked him if he 'got some'

 

the answer was obviously 'no'.

* * *

 

 

after a while he stops seeing her as hazel and starts seeing her as 'sister' which, in nico's case, is a pretty big deal, considering the fact that there is nothing on earth that can surpass a brother's love, he thinks.

 

* * *

 

he figures out it's sister-love rather than platonic friends who are bonded for life-love when he starts sneaking glances at her and getting flustered when he sees her glance back.

 

he's not sure he likes where this is going.

* * *

 

 

he can't really remember, though, when he stopped seeing things in regards to bianca, in the sense that,

 

he'll be walking through the next ghost town he lands on and he'll stop to look at a gold and silver necklace,

 

and he'll realize that he only noticed

 

the gold part.

 

* * *

 

 

nico can’t help but get defensive every time leo is mentioned.

 

he really can’t

\--

or maybe that’s what he tells himself after he shoves his stygian iron sword through his chest after he hears him call hazel a word he'd rather not repeat.

 

_oops._

 

(he said it was a joke but

 _nico didn't find it very funny_ )

* * *

 

everyone is 'devastated', especially that blonde brute jason, who nico can't help but distrust

 

they make the funeral extravagant and sound like he's leaving behind a newly-widowed spouse and 3 children.

 

he can’t help but get angrier.

 

(why didn’t anyone care this much about bianca?)

* * *

 

no one ever ends up suspecting nico, except percy.

 

percy doesn’t really  _suspect_  him, but it's unspoken and annoying and he gives him these stupid pitiful looks from the corner of his eyes, which makes nico’s blood boil and want to punch him in the jaw.

 

it’s alway percy, isn’t it?

* * *

 

 

he feels guilty about it sometimes, but it doesn't really matter

 

not when he’s got hazel by his side.

 

* * *

 

she grabs him by the hand in the middle of the night and they shadow travel to the moaning caverns in vallecito.

the roof and the walls and the floor are all glittering around her but the only thing he notices is how it just seems like something that suits her.

 

* * *

 

 

He kisses her for the first time when they decide it’s time to shadow travel back to camp.

It’s his first kiss, but it’s not hers.

What ever. It doesn’t matter.

 

She kisses back.

* * *

 

(  the first time they fuck, though, they're seventeen and it's slow and soft and it's in the middle of the forest. 

when she comes, low and warm,

he stops and thinks,

_what a perfect place to have summoned bianca._

 

he has never hated anyone like he hates himself in that moment)

 

* * *

 

(it's times like those, he muses as she's laying on top of him, that he feels most like a war veteran with a ghost limb,

 he's always gonna be reaching out for something that's never going to come back.) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say, I love these kids but i love these kids loving each other waaaay more
> 
> also, i know i portrayed leo sort of ooc but l o l gimme a break idk


End file.
